Disney In The House
Disney In The House: The Movie is a 2020 movie based on Disney In The House by Owen Laramore. It features the voice original cast, including Ginnifer Goodwin and Sarah Silverman. It will be in theaters on April 30, 2020. PLOT Vanellope Von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are watching a Disney In The House direct-to-video program in the theater room, and Judy fast-forwards. Vanellope's protest over this prompts them to narrate one. Vanellope and Judy wake up in the morning and watch a commercial for the Picker's Circus. Once they arrive, they watch the star attraction, the Great Master. He introduces Teddy, a tie dye bear who is too scared to perform that he slips on the floor. The Great Master hires Judy from the audience and says the magic word to make Teddy disappear and reappear. Worried that the poor bear would be killed, Vanellope hijacks the performance. Judy accidentally pops the red ball when trying to catch her and explains that her friend's name is Vanellope, who presses the button and falls into the rehearsal room. Vanellope finds that Teddy has been scared since he was taken away from his mommy and daddy in the mountains, and decides to cheer him up by taking him there. Meanwhile, the Great Master learns about this, and a security guard named Franco Phil, who tells Judy that Teddy has been kidnapped by Vanellope, and she volunteers to escort Teddy back to the circus. She finds Teddy and Vanellope walking down the street to the express train leading to the mountains where Teddy's mommy and daddy live. Before Judy gets too angry, the train pulls away with Teddy, Vanellope, and Judy inside. That night, Judy and Vanellope hustle up in the top beds. As they go to sleep, their enemy, Lotso, tempts to chop Vanellope and Teddy, but Judy intervenes. The next morning, Vanellope accidentally wakes up a grizzly bear, who chases them, and they escape, but after a heated argument, Judy decides to leave Vanellope on her own. As Vanellope and Teddy hike up the mountain, Teddy's fear starts to go away. The two sing "Bare Necessities" along the way. When Teddy learns to roar, Judy regrets leaving them. But as they cross the river, ravens kidnap Teddy and take him to King Eagle in the Land of the Ravens. Judy and Vanellope rescue him as the temple is demolished into a heap of rubble. Franco Phil locates pictures of Vanellope and Judy, and goes to take them to jail. The same night, Judy convinces Vanellope to talk him back down the mountain. In the morning, Vanellope reluctantly explains that the Picker's Circus is best for the bear, but Teddy accuses her of breaking her promise and runs away. Franco Phil's determination makes everyone rebel against Vanellope and Judy for kidnapping Teddy. Worse, Lotso joins forces with Franco Phil. Vanellope blows her chance, but Judy reassures her the she didn't ruin anything. Vanellope and Judy reunite with Teddy, but they hear the police coming. Vanellope and Judy succeed in reuniting Teddy with his mommy and daddy. Franco Phil cages Teddy and his parents and arrests Judy and Vanellope and boards them in their plane's dungeon. Heartbroken and to be soon put in jail, Vanellope and Judy are sad until Franco Phil arrives. When he isn't looking, Judy sneaks the key to get them out, and they decide to take Teddy and his parents to the Picker's Circus. They open the cargo door, to jump out. In pursuit, Franco Phil jumps after them and grabs Judy, lets go, then falls into a pond. Once they return to the Picker's Circus, the Great Master is happy to see Teddy, who introduces him to his parents. Suddenly, Franco Phil steals the scene and tempts to destroy Vanellope, but he is kicked by Teddy and passes out. With Franco Phil defeated and Teddy and his parents reunited, Teddy and Vanellope hug goodbye and she goes back home with Judy. Back in the house, the group has a meeting, and Vanellope proves that as long as it doesn't matter if Teddy lives in the mountains or in the Picker's Circus, he remains happy. The film ends with Vanellope and Judy enjoying the pretty sunset, and with Judy, Vanellope, and all of the other Disney In The House members rewatching the film in the same theater room in which Vanellope tells Judy that she still doesn't do so well about it, and with the words "The End" appearing on screen. CAST * Simon Rex as The Great Master, star of the Picker's Circus * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Franco Phil, a former security guard who hunts down Judy and Vanellope. * Beck Bennett as Jay Johnston, a news reporter. * Ellie Kemper as Jennifer, The Great Master's assistant. * Jessica Szohr as Tiffany, a cable girl who works as Franco Phil's sidekick. * Steve Coogan as the doorman. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Hugh, a security guard who works for Franco Phil. * James DuMont as Rick, a security guard who works for Franco Phil. Voices * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope/Teddy * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Andrew Stanton as Teddy's father * Tara Strong as Teddy's mother * Ed Helms as Lotso * Jonathan Banks as King Eagle * Jess Harnell, Roger Craig Smith, Jeff Bergman, and Bob Bergen as ravens Wreck-It Ralph * Bill Farmer as Ralph Frozen * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf Zootopia * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde Toy Story * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Kath Soucie as Jessie * Frank Welker as Bullseye * Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens Finding Dory * Jadon Sand as Nemo * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Ed O'Neill as Hank * Asher Blinkoff as Squirt The Incredibles * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell as Violet * Huck Milner as Dash * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone Winnie The Pooh * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh and Tigger * Clint Howard as Piglet * Owen Vaccaro as Roo * Will Arnett as Eeyore Mickey Mouse * Kunal Nayyar as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Dumbo * Della Saba as Dumbo Beauty And The Beast * Nicole Kidman as Belle Tangled * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Frank Welker as Pascal The Nightmare Before Christmas * Bill Farmer as Jack Skellington Moana * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana Lady And The Tramp * Gal Fishel as Lady Bolt * Ryan Reynolds as Bolt The Lion King * Sean Astin as Timon * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa Mulan * Eddie Murphy as Mushu Sleeping Beauty * Kate Higgins as Aurora